


Blind Date

by iCheat



Series: Steter Week 2018 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blind Date, Ficlet, M/M, Steter Week, more or less, neckz and throatz, tattoo artist/florist au, the werewolf porn mag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCheat/pseuds/iCheat
Summary: Erica sets up a blind date for Stiles and her boss.For day 5 of Steter Week: Tattoo Artist/Florist AU AND Neckz and Throatz AU





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, other Teen Wolf characters exist.

Stiles was very happy with his life. Maybe it wasn’t what he’d planned for himself when he’d been young and attached to the idea of following his father into law enforcement or, later, backing up Scott and his pack. It wasn’t either of those old goals, but Stiles absolutely adored The Bloom Room.

He loved spending every day in a room full of life and nature. He loved the random requests he got. He loved making fancy arrangements, playing with flower meanings, and adding a little more colour to the world. He loved that he got to name the store and people had to say The Bloom Room with a straight face for fear of offending their florist.

Hell, he even loved his part time work for _Neckz & Throatz_. Sure it had started as just a way to get money for college, and then for the shop, but now that he didn’t need the work he found that he really enjoyed it.

Everyone he worked with was great; friendly and helpful. Also the money was good since Stiles was apparently one of the more popular models. The confidence boost he got whenever he looked at the stats for one of the issues he was featured in didn’t hurt.

So, yeah, Stiles was very happy with his life. He’d just be a little happier if he could actually get a relationship to gain traction.

Stiles had done his share of meaningless sex, and enjoyed it greatly, but he wanted to actually have a partner now. Someone who he could actually spend his days with, talk to and cuddle. He didn’t need meaningless sex anymore.

So of course _now_ people were interested in sex with him. High school Stiles would be elated.

Current Stiles was not enjoying it as much.

“I’d enjoy this a lot more if you were open to a threesome,” Erica said as the stroked Stiles’ hair. Stiles grunted into the pillow his face was pressed into and only twitched a little when Boyd pressed harder than needed on Stiles’ feet.

Stiles had Boyd had an understanding. Stiles could come to them for cuddles so long as he maintained no romantic or sexual interest in Erica. Stiles was fine with that. He and Erica were better as friends than they ever would have been at dating. They’d fallen into a sibling-esque relationship with an ease Stiles was beyond grateful for.

It helped him not think about the distance from Scott.

Scott was off doing his Alpha thing and, sure, he and Stiles were still _bros_ but they’d… drifted.

Now Stiles was living in a different city, happy, and with some great friends, but lonely.

“For real, Stiles, you need to get laid.”

“No,” Stiles groaned. “I don’t wanna.”

“Isn’t that what you were complaining about when you came over?”

“He said ‘No one listens to me, I need cuddles’,” Boyd said as he returned to massaging Stiles’ feet. Stiles was very appreciative for how well Erica had trained Boyd. He liked the foot rubs.

“Yeah, so?”

“So I want to _date_ someone, Erica. I want romance. I want cute gifts and surprise visits. I want evenings on the couch and foot rubs.”

“Ok, well, you can’t have Boyd,” Erica said with a little laughed. Stiles huffed unhappily which only got him a chuckle from Boyd as well. Then suddenly Erica perked up. “I have an idea.”

“Never good,” Stiles said, even as he shuffled and rolled around so he could look up at her.

“You should let me set you up with Peter,” Erica said gleefully.

“You’re boss?” Stiles asked with a frown. An expression mirrored by Boyd.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“Oh c’mon, you know Peter’s secretly a sweet heart,” Erica said to Boyd, apparently ignoring Stiles.

“Sure, but not so-secretly he’s kind of an ass.”

“Well, so is Stiles.”

“Hey.”

“Yeah, but Stiles is a harmless ass.”

“Hey!”

“Peter’s harmless.”

“Peter nearly murdered a man with your work tools last week.”

“Well, that guy was a homophobe.”

“I am right here!” Stiles said sharply. “Maybe I want to go on a blind date with your boss.”

“You want to date right?” Erica said easily. “Unless you’re going to start looking online this is how you get a date. You and Peter will make a great pair. Trust me, I can tell.”

Stiles wanted to argue but Erica did actually have a good history of matchmaking. She seemed to naturally be able to tell who would be a good pair. Plus, Stiles did want an actual date.

He’d heard enough about Peter to hope they’d appreciate each other’s sarcasm and/or wit. If nothing else. Also if Erica set it up he’d at least give Stiles a chance. Erica was a force to be reckoned with.

“Alright.”

* * *

Peter was perfectly content with his life. If Talia stopped harassing him, if he didn’t get assholes as customers, if he could stand another person long enough to consider dating them: it would be perfect. Yeah, his life could be better, but he was content. He had Ink Stained, his tattoo shop that was doing quite well, if he did say so himself. He has Erica, his stunning and vicious assistant who knew how to handle the asshole customers beautifully.

He was content and he didn’t need anything else.

“I’ve set you up a date,” Erica announced proudly as she came into work.

“Funny, I don’t remember asking for a date,” Peter said with a raised eyebrow. He appreciated Erica’s take-no-shit attitude most of the time but he had a sinking feeling in his gut.

“You didn’t, I’m just brilliant,” Erica said brightly. “C’mon, he’s cute and smart and you have a similar sense of humour. Plus he’s totally cool with wolves and he’s basically made for pack contact and scenting and what not. It’ll be great.”

“Did you consider how inappropriate it was to butt into your boss’s love life?”

“Pfft, what love life? You’re worse than Stiles, you never go out. You need something other than work in your life.”

“I’m sorry, who’s the boss here.”

“You’re meeting him at three, boss,” Erica said with a big grin. Peter sighed but resigned himself to making an appearance. Erica could be _extremely_ irritating when pissed off.

For now though, he had a tattoo parlour to run.

* * *

Peter sat scowled at his drink. Erica had all but kicked him out of the shop while shoving a light red flower at him. Peter had scowled at the carnation but eventually managed to pin it to his shirt in a way that didn’t look too ridiculous. Why did he put up with this? Honestly, he should just fire her.

“Hi, you must be Peter,” a voice greeted. Peter looked up and nearly swallowed his tongue. The man who must be Stiles gave him a slightly embarrassed smile. He had a matching carnation tucked behind his ear but seemed to have a floral scent ingrained in him.

He was gorgeous, adorable, smelt amazing and wasn’t nearly as unfamiliar as he should be.

After all, Peter had seen him in many issue of Neckz and Throatz.

Oh no.

**Author's Note:**

> Feels like I hit an actual brick wall for motivation/inspiration. With no warning. At least I got this finished. ish


End file.
